dot hack beginning
by Hase0
Summary: This is my frist story ever so im just kinda learning how this all works but anyway i based my real life themes into a .hack type of story, like i said this is my first story so if it needs work or if i did something wrong let me know and rate it after yo


dot.hack

Nik a newbie to (THE WORLD) "damn that took forever to download i can't wait to start playing i can see all of my friends from school won't they be impressed" His computer finally beeps, a screen pop's up "Welcome to THE WORLD" he looks over out the window wondering if he should call his friends and suprise them with the news that he just joined (THE WORLD). he looks back at the computer and decides it would be best to just meet them there. " Man! all of my friends talk about this game they say its so cool you get your own character and do what ever it sounds so awsome!" he's now shaking from all the excitement, he looks back at the computer and begins to design his character. it brings up a window full of options for clothing, nameing and what class.He finishes the window and it ask's" are you sure you wan't these settings if you choose these now you can't change" He clicks on the accecpt button .

The computer loads and begins processing, he becomes more excited with every step he puts his screen glasses on and grabs his controller. His character begins to load near the choas gate and He was astonished at how amazing the graphics were he was really suprised with his charactar, he was dressed with Black Pants connected to a Black type of shirt and had a couple of chains on them, His hair was spiky blonde which almost resembled his hero, cloud. He walked around for a little bit just to get the hang of the game and he thought he had it intill he learned the item controls and wepon controls and he learned what class he was, he was a Heavy Blade and his element was darkness which He found really amazing. He relized how to see his stats and name, he named his character Zakia, "Sweet i finally got this down and i love my character i wonder if my friends will know my screen name?" he walks around a little and he recognizes one of the players that walks by he grabs there arm and hugs them the angry girl turns around and yells " What the hell are you doing! who the hell are you! i'm reporting you!" Zakia quickly responds" hey chill its me Nik Pretty cool character hu?" she acts really surprised and hugs him back she says " yea nice character he's hot haha" he turns quickly so she couldn't see his beat red face. She begins asking if he had the hang of the game he said " ya i just don't know how to figure out other character's names" he sounded really stupid asking how but he had to know " well first you put your controller over somebody's head and it should tell you, my character name is Kikal and yours is Zakia" he nods and trys to do it he yells in excitement " yea i think i got it, man your a pretty good character could you help me with some stuff?" she awsers sweetly "first off do you know how to equip your weapon?" he shakes his head in a no motion, she looks at him and laughs, " its ok first click on your triangle button then click on weapons and click on the sword thats in your invotory and it should work" Zakia does excatly what she says " wow this is cool this game gets cooler by the minute i should get my friends to join too." she look's at him like he said something wrong " do you really think you should? "this game is for cool people only!" he laughs at her and agree's.

She looks at him and says "here let me give you some stuff", she opens the trade window, Zakia opens with agreement she offers him 100gold 3 hero potions and 2 wizards ale, Zakia then clicks the accept button then Kikal then accecpts the trade he thanks her. "hey Zakia one more thing never tell anybody your real name ok ill call you by your WORLD name and you call me by mine alright?" Zakia nods in agreement " well i gotta go Zakia but i will see you in school and hopfully ill see you on tommorrow right?" he repleys" yea you will i hope your on as well" Kikal walks over to Zakia and kisses him on the check, yet again Zakia's cheek is red again, she walks over to the choas gate and waves good bye and yells her finally words befor she leaves " BYE!". she logs out and he logs out as well and looks at the clock its 12:36 he takes off his screen glasses and puts down the controller. "damn that was great i'll have to play that more but i'll have to make time for friends, break danceing and sports that shouldn't be to hard and i don't have to worrie to much about school it's really easy" he shuts down the computer turns on some low rap music and gets into his nice warm water bed and covers up and quickly falls fast asleep. 


End file.
